Contact PD/PI: MERMELSTEIN, ROBIN J Inst-Career-Dev-001 (810) Project Summary The UIC Clinical and Translational Science (CATS) Scholars Program is designed to advance the pipeline of trained investigators who will make important discoveries that improve human health. The overall goal of the CATS Scholars Program is to support the development of clinical and translational scientists who will effectively engage in team science, will engage the community, and will make substantive research advances that impact human health and patient care. The program builds upon 1) our prior expansion of vigorous mentoring and career development programs for clinical and translational scholars, 2) our proven ability to leverage the resources of the NIH funded KL2 program to expand career development opportunities for clinical and translational scholars at UIC, and 3) the integration of the CATS Scholars Program with the UIC Center for Clinical and Translational Science and with other CTSA Programs nationwide. The CATS Scholars Program serves as a mentoring and career development core for scientists who are at the junior faculty level and are committed to a career in translational research. CATS Scholars are appointed for a two or more year program that includes 75% protected time for research activity, a core curriculum, and individualized educational and career development activities. All Scholars are guided through the process of creating an individual career development plan that both sets goals and serves as the framework for their planned activities during the CATS Scholars period. The specific goals of the CATS Scholars Program are: 1) To provide a mentored career development experience that allows Scholars to develop the NIH/CTSA identified core competencies in clinical and translational research, 2) To provide scholars with unique training opportunities that will drive innovation in research, and 3) To systematically evaluate the program and provide for continuous improvement and alignment with NIH/CTSA goals. The specific skills that may be required of clinical and translational scientists, such as involvement in team science, interaction with community partners, and superior science communication (both written and oral), fall well beyond traditional training in how to perform biomedical research. The CATS Scholars program fills this need. Project Summary/Abstract Page 713 Contact PD/PI: MERMELSTEIN, ROBIN J Inst-Career-Dev-001 (810) REFERENCES CITED Pfund C, House S, Spencer K, Asquith P, Carney P, Masters KS, McGee R, Shanedling J, Vecchiarelli S, Fleming M. A research mentor training curriculum for clinical and translational researchers. Clin Transl Sci. 2013 Feb;6(1):26-33. Pfund C, House SC, Asquith P, Fleming MF, Buhr KA, Burnham EL, Eichenberger Gilmore JM, Huskins WC, McGee R, Schurr K, Shapiro ED, Spencer KC, Sorkness CA.Training mentors of clinical and translational research scholars: a randomized controlled trial. Acad Med. 2014 May;89(5):774-82. Pololi L. Career Development for Academic Medicine: A Nine Step Strategy. British Medical Journal Careers: Jan 28, 2006. Valenta AL, Zwanziger J. Building mentor networks: A pilot program. Poster Session. Translational Science 2014; April 9 ? 11; Washington DC. References Cited Page 714